random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Capsules
Secret Capsules is a Jetanie game show that airs on Import, currently on Fridays from 7:45p.m. to 8:45p.m. It is the Jetanie equivalent of . Format Each show begins with a contestant introducing themselves, what their hobbies and interests are and what they will do with the money they may win. Afterwards, the contestant is shown a set of 20 golden capsules, each worth a certain amount of money. The contestant spins a roulette which determines which capsule they must keep. However, the contestant is not allowed to know how much money is in the capsule. Afterwards, the contestant goes through four rounds of opening the remaining 19 capsules. Whichever capsules they pick must be disposed of for the rest of the game, which are put down a chute. The contestant opens six capsules in round 1, five in round 2, four in round 3 and three in round 2. At the end of every round, the host offers the contestant a certain amount of money, which is based on what is left in play (so if the J5,000 and the J500,000 is in play, the host may offer J200,000). The host then asks "take it or leave it"; the former meaning the contestant will go home with the offer, and the latter meaning the contestant rejects the offer and continues playing. After round 4, when there are only two capsules left, the contestant finally discovers what their capsule contains. Provided no earlier offers had been accepted, the contestant will go home with that amount of money. Cash Table There are 20 possible prizes in regular episodes. Remember that £1.00 is J104. * J1 * J100 * J1,000 * J2,500 * J5,000 * J7,500 * J10,000 * J25,000 * J50,000 * J75,000 * J100,000 * J250,000 * J500,000 * J750,000 * J1,000,000 * J10,000,000 * J25,000,000 * J50,000,000 * J75,000,000 * J100,000,000 Alternative table This table is occasionally used in special episodes. * J1 * J100 * J1,000 * J3,000 * J5,000 * J7,500 * J10,000 * J30,000 * J50,000 * J75,000 * J100,000 * J300,000 * J500,000 * Car * J1,000,000 * J5,000,000 * J10,000,000 * Holiday * J50,000,000 * J100,000,000 Features These are features which occur on the show at irregular intervals. They occur more regularly in special episodes. The contestant is not required to go for any of these. Capsule Trade Capsule Trade is offered after round 4. When available, the contestant will be asked if they want to trade their capsule and instead go home with the other unopened capsule instead. This is always offered in special episodes or if at least J1,000,000 is still in play. Double or Nothing Double or Nothing is offered after the contestant has opened all 20 capsules. This offer allows the contestant to double their money if they are lucky, but go home with nothing if they are unlucky. This feature usually involves the contestant picking between three different capsules, with two having x2 in them and one having x0, though sometimes there will be four capsules, and certain capsules may also sometimes have x1 or x0.5 in them, but these extra additions are very rare. Capsule Gamble Capsule Gamble is offered after round 4 if the contestant has already taken one of the host's offers. This allows the contestant to give the offer back and return to normal play. This is only offered if the two amounts of money still in play have a large gap between their quantity, and whenever this feature is offered, Capsule Trade will always be offered alongside it. Transmissions Regular Specials Category:Jetania Category:TV Shows Category:Game Shows